A Place In The Blue
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: It's a long one shot rated for safty. Ichigo keeps havin thoses strange dreams and she feels attracted to our fav green haired alien. Kish x Ichigo I will maybe do another chap to this but just maybe. R&R today!


_**A Place In The Blue**_

Kish looked out from one of the windows in the spaceship; he saw the earth shinning in a blue colour and smiled. His minds started to focus on one of his most precious memories, and then he smiled when he remembered the taste of her lips against his. "Ichigo" He turned his head a bit to the right and saw the moon as it shined on the planet. Everything was so beautiful down there and especially her. His gaze did not leave the moon and he saw his memories with her play back in his mind, when he first saw her when he kissed her. Kish smirked at that memory before he turned around and walked against the door, the night was still young and he had work to do. "I will come to you soon kitten…"

-

Ichigo turned her gaze away from the moon when she felt a chill running true her, the kind you got when someone was thinking about you. She closed the window before she collapsed on the bed, she was so tired and she blamed it all on them. _Stupid Ryou why did he have to give me more to do today and on top of that I had to fight against Kish and his friends._ She shocked her head and rolled around on the bed so her face was facing the ceiling. "Masaya" She smiled and thought about him for a while. _I think I love him. Masaya he is the one I want to be with._ She rolled to the side and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes but her dream was not what she expected it to be.

She was standing in a big, pink room without any doors or windows. A chilly breeze came from her side and she turned to find its source when she noticed how she was dressed: She had a long light pink and white dress that had some red ribbons tied to it. she looked to see what shoes she had and slowly tilted her head so her gaze could reach their goal. Ichigo gasped when she saw that she wore nothing on her feet's. With closed eyes and a soft breath she lifted her hands slowly to feel her hair and notice that it was longer now but she still had the same hairdo as she used to. Her eyes opened again slowly when she heard a voice. "Who are you?" She asked and it felt like she was in the water, surrounded from every corner and her movements were slow.  
"Ichigo come."  
She felt what the voice had said, not heard she felt it and followed it. Her steps were slow and gentle but the voice kept whispering to her calling on her.  
"Ichigo, come Ichigo." The voice was louder now and she tried to hurry to the voice but everything went so slow, and the closer she came to the source the more impatient she got.  
"Ichigo" Then she saw a darker shadow in a corner and felt that her heart was going to break in a million tiny little pieces if she did not get there soon. The room got darker and the secure she had felt before disappeared and was replaced with the feeling for danger and passion. She stopped and turned around to the place she had been standing before and now she saw that the walls on the end she had stood at before was blue and the ones she was walking against was in a deep red colour. "Passion" Ichigo whispered, she did not know why, just that it was what she felt. Passion for the person that was calling on her, the person's passion for her and it filled her heart till it almost burst with the happiness it gave her. Completely ignoring the feeling of the danger she walked against the shadow till she was just three steps from it, three more steps and then she would see the one that filled her heart with joy, the one she loved with her whole heart.  
"Ichigo, I have been waiting for you" The voice came from a male she heard that now, she also heard the love in his voice and all his longing. He had been waiting for her and only her.  
"So have I." She smiled at the shadow and felt her hair falling into her face. The voice laughed a soft laugh before it came closer and to tease him she slowly backed away and soon it looked like they were dancing a complicated dance that only they knew. When she stopped without a sound nothing, but as if he knew he also stopped.

They were now facing each other and even though she could not see him she knew that he was watching her and that made her smile get even bigger than it already was.  
"Don't you want to see me? You are in my heart and you have always been I can see you when I want to don't you want to see me?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she took the short steps to him and without even looking she gave the shadow a kiss.  
"Of course I want to" Ichigo was now leaning against the shadow and slowly she let her eyes wander up so she could take a look at his face. She gasped and backed away as soon as she saw who it was.  
"Kish?" Her right hand moved up to cover her lips, the lips that had kissed him just a few seconds ago. She blushed and turned around to see the other shadow that was standing with the blue walls, the shadow she just felt.  
"Masaya? No it can't be"  
"You have chosen me" Ichigo faced the smiling Kish and she wanted to kill him in just a second before she felt the same kind of love that had made her kiss him. A tear fell from her eye, she was crying. Kish caught her in his arms and stroke her back and at that moment she did not want to be anywhere ells. She surrendered to her feelings when…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Slowly was her dream falling apart and she was awake.

-

Ichigo sat in the school eating her lunch but her mind could not leave her dream. It had been so real and that scared her. _I don't love him I can't love him I love Masaya and no one ells._  
"Ichigo" Her friend's concerned voices had woken her up from her thoughts; she blinked and looked at them.  
"What?"  
"Ichigo you have not even touched your food"  
She looked down at her plate and saw that it was true, but the thing that really concerned her was that it was fish today and her cat genes always made her wanting to eat that.  
"I am okay. I am just not hungry…"

-

"Ichigo, you are acting weird today."  
"Huh?"  
"I said that you are acting weird today" Minto looked a bit annoyed at her friend before she turned back at her tea. "And can you take their order?" But instead of starting a quarrel with Minto, Ichigo ran away to take their order without a word.

-

"Listen we have found out that there may be a mew aqua her." Ryou pointed at a map that showed a forest with a little lake in the middle. "It is your job to collect them so let's go Mew's the earths future is resting on your shoulders"  
The Mew Mew's nodded before running away to find the mew aqua before the aliens did…

-

Ichigo was running with Pudding and Lettuce, they had split up so they could look up a bigger area, but all that Ichigo could think about was that dream.  
"Ichigo could it be there?" Ichigo forced herself up from her daydreams so she could hear what Lettuce had said.  
"Huh what did you say, nya?"  
Lettuce looked at her and before she could say anything had Pudding already started to talk.  
"Were you thinking about Masaya, na no da?"  
Ichigo blushed that was the complete opposite off what she had been thinking about but she did not want to say her actually thoughts.  
"Yeah I was, and it could be a mew aqua up there." She looked up on the mountain with her cattail wagging slowly; she studied it before she started too climbed up with the girls following her.

They were on the top looking out on the lake and they did not even have to speak to know that the mew aqua was here somewhere.  
"Pudding can you go and tell Minto and Zakuro were we are?" The monkey girl nodded at what Ichigo said and walked away to find them when Ichigo and Lettuce meanwhile started their search after the mew aqua.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Ichigo stopped and looked at Lettuce who was now blushing.  
"I know that there is something bothering you"   
Ichigo looked at the ground. "Its nothing, really I have just not slept well"  
"Oh, okay." And without any more talk they continued their search.

"Oh that looks fun can I join?"  
"Kish!" Ichigo did not even have to turn around to know that it was him, but when she did so the dream came back with full force and all she could think off was that the sunset made him look even better than he had looked in his dream, witch made her blush into a deep red colour. She shocked her thoughts of and before anyone could speak they heard something in the forest. Pudding was back.  
"In the name of justice I will be of service, nya"  
"To bad for you is that I have brought a little friend. Say hello to my Chimera Anima"

Ichigo was home her shoulder hurt but she was happy, they had won against Kish and got the mew aqua, witch was now safe from them. She walked to her window and opened it. Looking out on the night made her feel calm and she sighed before walking back to her bed with the decision that the window could be open tonight.

The dream was the same she had the night before with a change that she knew what the shadow was.  
"Kish" She whispered and like the night before she felt the tension between them and an urge to run into his arms came over Ichigo.  
"So you remember me kitten" Kish smiled a cute smile and eyed her silently. Since Ichigo wondered what he was looking at she also looked down. This time she had a different outfit that looked more glamorous or it would if it had not been so torn and dirty. She blushed and remembered the outfit she had worn in her last dream. It had been soft as silk and very beautiful, this felt not at all like that one, she felt like she had a sack over her shoulders and she also felt dirty. Her hands moved up to her face and she felt some blood coming out from a little wound. Kish saw this and took a step closer to her and when he did so she could see that he was also injured. All her emotions came in one second and she felt it all. Anger, loneliness, happiness but mostly she felt passion and sadness. She wondered why but the answer came to her as soon as she asked herself the question. She was sad because he was hurt and deep inside she knew that it was her who had hurt him the most, and the passion, Ichigo blushed and her face got a darker shade of red, well that came from her heart.  
"Kish your injured" She walked to his arms and when she was there she sighed and felt as she had been walking a thousand miles just for this moment, for the moment when she was in his arms again.  
"So are you" His arm looked like it was just an ornament. It hanged from his side looking dead but when she was in his arms he made and effort and put it around her, holding her stroking her back and comforting her.  
"You know…" He said and looked down at her. "…I think I never have seen you look as good as you do now"  
Ichigo smiled and her face was now less then an inch from his and it was getting closer with every second that went by. One…two…three… She counted her heartbeat when she looked into his eyes. Then she heard something, it sounded like it was coming from outside, but outside what? She got away from Kish grip but still holding his hand she looked around to find the source. It sounded like… wings, yeah that was it wings and something more she could not hear too clearly. She turned back to Kish but saw to her dismay that he was starting to fade away.  
"Kish, no stay, stay with me!"  
"Sorry kitten I have to go"  
"No!"

Nothing more just emptiness and then she heard the wings again, louder this time. She opened her eyes and saw a black crow. It had got into her room…

-

"Ichigo are you alright" Lettuce asked and looked concerned at her friend.  
"I am fine Lettuce, I have not been sleeping to well that's all" It was true she had not been sleeping to well. In fact she had not been sleeping in a week and that was since she had that dream and the crow that got into her room. She shock off her feelings and turned to some costumers.  
"Can I take your order?"

-

On the spaceship it was calm and quiet. Pai worked with his numbers and stat and Taruto did what he used to do; only Kish had nothing to do. He was stretching out on his bed and thinking. _It has been one week since I had those dreams with her._ He reached out his arm and found what he was looking for. It was a picture badly taken but it was what he had, he stroke it and felt his heart beat faster now just like it had in that dream before Taruto had woken him up. He remembered it so clearly now._  
Ichigo she was in a very beautiful dress, it was torn but still looking good on her. She had been running into his arms only that made him understand that it had just been a dream. He had been holding her and just when she was going to kiss him she faded away. He had been asking her to stay but she had just shocked her head lightly and said; It's your move now…_  
He forced all about his dream away, didn't want to think about it because he did not know what it meant, but still…

Kish sighed and got up from his bed and started to walk against the door. "It's my move now" Then he closed the door and the room was empty, or it seemed empty. A little spark started to glow and soon there were two persons standing in the room.

They were small, even shorter then Taruto and Pudding and they looked like each other. Their ears were like Kish's and the other aliens and even though they looked young their eyes told a different story. They had a different hair colour the one that stood to the left side of the other had pink hair and the other had an azure blue colour on its hair, the one with pink hair had a white dress and the blue had a black one. They were beautiful you can even say that they were stunning and without a word they looked at each other and smiled.  
"Well done with his dream, Yile" The one with pink hair said.  
"Well yours was good to its good that you have not laid off with all the details, Yail" The blue haired answered, witch made them both smile.  
"Starshouts meddling in peoples lives" Yile laughed "If they just knew"  
"Well you know how bad it would be if they did"  
"Yes I know" She shock her head and smiled.  
"It is important that they don't see us before it is time."  
"I know but…"  
"But what sis?"  
"What do you think our elders would say if they knew?"  
"Well if we succeed they will be happy"  
"And then it will be like before, when we used to meddle in other peoples lives"  
"Yes but we first have to succeed this mission and make them fall in love"  
"That would not be to hard"  
"I know we have been looking them up and what I can see is that it is a spark between them and we can only control their dreams not their actions or emotions" Yile started to giggle a soft giggle that sounded pure and at the same time childish. "We need love to survive and if we succeed with these two more Starshouts will be born and our people will survive."  
"I think we better go and check them up again"  
"Same place tomorrow?"  
Yail smiled. "Same place tomorrow and don't forget the signs"  
"I won't"  
And with that they were gone.

Ichigo ran to the café, she was late again.  
"Shirogane is going to yell at me again if I don't hurry up" She increased her speed even more and her cat ears started to pop up, she quickly covered them with her hands but she did not slow down.  
"Ichigo!"  
"Huh?" She turned around and let her cat ears withdraw. "Masaya"  
"I final caught you, you ran so fast"  
Ichigo blushed but started to speak. "Well I am late for work and"  
"Well we can walk and talk at the same time"  
She smiled and nodded as an answer to his statement.  
"So how have you been Ichigo?"  
"Fine why do you ask?"  
"Well I have not seen you around for a while and…"  
_No I have not been around, but that is just because of that dream. _She blushed and felt her cat ears pop up, and her tail between her legs. _No! Why now?_ Her hands flew up to cover her ears and she made them go away before she started top listen to the boy next to her again.  
"…and well do you want to go out and do something soon?"  
"Sure" _I can't think about that dream anymore I love Kish. No what did I think? _She blushed again and saw that they were at the café now, she turned around and smiled at Masaya.  
"Thank you for walking me, Bye!" And with that she ran into the café, leaving the confused Masaya outside. _What did I think? No it can't be true, there has to be something, I am maybe ill. Yeah that can be it I am sick. _But a little voice inside her whispered that she was not ill, if you don't count being in love as an illness.

-

Ichigo fought against Kish and his Chimera Anime with her friends. When she found herself separated from her friends when they fought against the Chimera Anima and she fought about the boy that had been on her mind since that dream, Kish.  
"I am not going to let you win Kish, nya"  
"Well see about that kitten"  
He came with his big fork like weapons called Dragon swords and tried to cut her, she jumped away and sent a Ribbon Strawberry Check at him. Her attack hit and she saw him slam into a tree with his back first. Ichigo breathed heavily and walked slowly against him, she took a quick look at her friends and saw that they could handle the Chimera Anima and she continued her walk against him. She gasped and her heart beated faster and faster. _It is like in that dream. I am walking against him, he is hurt and so am I. _Her right hand searched its way up till it got to her face and she felt that she was bleeding. Kish moved and she ran to him and kneeled by his side and took his head in her arms.  
"Kish…" She whispered.  
"It is like in my dream" He said and looked up in her face. She felt like her heart had stopped and even though she did not want to know the answer she still asked him.  
"When did you dream this?"  
He looked surprised at her. "A little bit more than a week" Ichigo's hand flew up to her face.  
"I… I have had the same dream"  
Now it was Kish turn to look surprised, he moved his arm to her face to stroke away the tear that came from her eye.  
"Don't cry kitten" He stood up with Ichigo in his arms now and no one knew how they ended up like that, all they knew was they never wanted to let go of each other.

Ichigo heard that her friends had defeated the Chimera Anima but she did not want to leave his strong arms, not now, not ever. She then heard something more it was two voices and then she saw a flash and her friends looked terrified at her and Kish then they were gone…

Ichigo felt like a train had run around in her head, round and round to never stop. She tried to stand up but she was so tired and she saw something ells moving a bit away from her.  
"Kish!"  
She started to crawl against him but was stopped by someone in azure blue hair.  
"Who are you? What have you done with him?"  
"I have not done anything." The voice sounded like it came from a child but at the same time it sounded like it was mature.  
She looked at Kish again and saw another one looking like the one she had in front of her but this one had pink hair. Kish was awake now but he did not look like he had noticed her, he just starred at the one with pink hair in front of him.

The blue haired one looked at her and smiled.  
"Do you love him?"  
"What?" She looked back at the Starshout.  
"I said do you love him?"  
"I don't know. My head hurts. I'm not sure"  
"Do you?"  
She looked at the one in front of her and nodded.  
"Yes I think I love him"  
"Good. My name is Yail and I am a starshout"  
"A Starshout…"

-

"A Starshout is someone that can see into the heart of everything and then try to make their deepest dream come true, even if they don't even know what it is"  
"So what you mean is." Kish was now sitting up starring at Yile. "Is that Ichigo and I share our deepest wishes, and that is to be together"  
Yile nodded at him. "You really do love her"  
"With all my heart"  
"Then it is settled" She smiled and was now standing with her back against her sisters and they both started to giggle. But it did not sound anything like that at all. It sounded more like silver clocks and bells that started to ring and it became louder and louder till both Kish and Ichigo closed their eyes.

"Ichigo are you okay?"  
Minto was shaking her to wake her up. Ichigo blinked a few times and then she sat up.  
"What happened?"  
"We don't know one second you were here and the next…" Lettuce started to explain.  
"And then you disappeared and came back a few minutes later in an explosion, na no da"  
"Kish…Kish! Where is he?"  
Minto looked over her shoulder and Ichigo looked at the same direction as she did. He was still unconscious but she saw his chest rising so she knew he was alive. She stood up on wiggly legs and walked against him and when she was there she fell into a pile and started to stroke his hair.  
"Kish… I love you" She closed her eyes and started to cry.  
"I love you to kitten"  
"Kish!"  
"You are not getting rid of me that easy"  
Ichigo just jumped on him and hugged him, never wanting to let go. _I will have to cancel that date with Masaya, but that is okay because I will be with Kish._ She Looked him into his eyes for a second counting her heartbeat their faces getting closer and closer before they kissed each other.

-

"Well done"  
"Thank you master" Yile and Yale kneeled in front off their elders and smiled.  
"You are young but have proven yourselves to be worth as Dream fulfiller." He turned to the other elders behind him, they nodded and he turned back. "You will now not be known as Starshouthers, you will be known as StarDreamers together with the rest of them. You will work to fulfil creature's dreams and with that happiness that will bring are you two going to help us rebuild our kind and home. 


End file.
